


Eeeey, Macarena!

by nomsie500



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2000s pop, Confusion, Dancing, Gen, general hilarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Logan just wanted to work in peace, he didn't need this occurrence in his life.





	Eeeey, Macarena!

Logan was working on a schedule for Thomas’s week when he heard it. It happened to be the sound of 2000s pop music, and for some reason the origin of the music appeared to be coming from the commons.

Logan tried to ignore it, he really did, but after five minutes of not being able to tune out the obnoxious noise, Logan decided to calmly ask whoever was playing the trash to turn it off. He was not ready for the sight that met him when he entered the commons.

The first thing Logan noticed after walking into the living room was Virgil laughing so hard that he had started crying. This was very odd for the anxious side who had trouble with outward displays of positive emotions. Logan then turned to look at Roman, who was also laughing extremely hard and seemed to be recording something on his phone. Then Logan turned to the center of the room to find Patton passionately doing some weird dance.

Logan couldn’t keep the look of shock and confusion off his face, and it must have been pretty funny because when Virgil noticed Logan’s presence, he proceeded to laugh even harder.

“L-Lo! You should see y-your face!” Virgil exclaimed, bringing Roman’s attention to the logical side.

Roman also began to laugh harder at the sight of Logan’s reaction. “He’s just d-dancing, Poc-Pocket Protector! It’s not that weird.”

Patton stopped dancing when he noticed the other two were addressing Logan. “Hi, Logan!” Patton greeted.

“What on earth is going on here?” Logan asked, not sure what to make of the scene.

“Patton was showing us how you can do the macarena to any pop song from the 2000s. He hasn’t failed to impress so far,” Roman explained, continuing to spurt little giggles.

“Oh, oh, oh! Put on ‘Hollaback Girl’ next!” Virgil requested, also continuing to giggle quietly.

“Sure thing, Kiddo,” Patton replied, proceeding to put on the song and began dancing again.

While Virgil and Roman’s laughter came back full force, Logan decided he was done with his counterparts.

“Would you mind turning the music down a little? I am trying to work in my room, and I find the music to be very distracting,” Logan asked, not expecting the others to hear him over the music and the laughter.

Patton did manage to hear him and went to turn down the music. Logan thanked him and then made a sharp turn for his room, a look of fond exasperation in his eyes.


End file.
